With Arms Wide Open
by Vegeta's Little Angel
Summary: This is a song fic that goes along with Creed's song "With Arms Wide Open." Its about Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own either DBZ or "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. If you choose to sue, you can have my cat.

Author's Notes: I've been playing around with this idea in my head. What was it like when Bulma told Vegeta that they were going to have another kid? So I wrote a fic about it. It goes along with "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. I hope you like it and please review at the end.

With Arms Wide Open 

**Vegeta's Little Angel**

_~Well I just heard the news today_

_            It seems that my life is going to change_

_           I close my eyes and begin to pray_

_          Then tears of joy run down my face~_

          Bulma walked into Capsule Corps and found Vegeta watching TV. She walked over and turned the TV off. As Vegeta glared at her, she sat beside him.

          "Why did you do that? I was watching Stone Cold kick The Rock's ass." he growled, reaching for the remote.

          Bulma reached over and grabbed the remote from him. When he turned to glare at her, she planted a kiss on his lips. While Vegeta gazed at her in shock, Bulma spoke.

          "Veggie, I've come back from the doctor's office and I have wonderful news."

          "Don't call me that."

          "Aren't you wondering what he told me?" Bulma asked, hurt. Vegeta looked at her and sighed.

          "What did he tell you?" he asked.

          Bulma took one of his hand and looked deep in his eyes. Then she said, "Vegeta, I'm three months pregnant."

          Vegeta sat there and stared at her. Aburtly, he shook her hand off and stormed outside. He powered up and flew away from Capsule Corps. Bulma just sat on the couch and muttered, as tears fall,

          "I would have thought he would be happy."

          Vegeta  flew about 100 miles from Capsule Corps. He landed on a deserted island. He paced on the beach and thought to himself.

          **_*I'm going to be a father again. I thought Trunks would be the only one. Now there is another child on the way. Another royal Saiyan will be born.*_**

          Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. He stood there, gazing at the setting sun and praying to the Saiyan gods. Then tears rolled down his face.

           _~With arms wide open_

_            Under the sunlight_

_            I'll show you everything_

_           With arms wide open~_

          Vegeta stayed on that island for several hours. He sat on the beach with a silly grin on his face. By himself, he let his soft side show. He spent most of the time thinking of what he would do with his new son or daughter.

          _***If it is another son, then I will train him to be ther best fighter in the world. He will out do Kakorott's sons by miles. But if it is a girl, then she will have her mother's beauty and my strength. She will be the strongest woman in the world.***_

          He finally shook his head free of his thoughts and started to fly home. When he got there, he walked in and went to Bulma's office.

          He leaned against the doorframe and watched Bulma. She was making  lists and notes of what they would need. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

          Bulma jumped up and looked at Vegeta with a tear-stained face. Vegeta tool a step back when he saw her face. Bulma gazed at him, wordlessly.

          _~Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_           To be the man I have to be_

_           I'll take a breath, take her by my side_

_          We stand in awe, we've created life~_

          "Why were you crying?" asked Vegeta.

          That was all it took. Bulma exploded. She walked over to him and slapped him hard, leaving a red mark of his cheek. While Vegeta stared at her, she yelled,

          "Why was I crying? I was crying because you left. I told that I was having your child and you left! Without saying anything, I might add. What was I supposed to do? Laugh?"

          Vegeta rubbed his cheek and spoke, "I left because I was shocked. I had to be by myself for a while."

          "You could have told me. I was worried." Bulma yelled. Vegeta reached over and grabbed her. While she let out a stream of curses, he pulled her close to him.

          "I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was going." he said softly. Bulma looked up at him amazed. She rested he head on his chest.

          "Its ok. So what do you think?"

          Vegeta rested his head on her head and whispered, "I think its wonderful. This time, we'll do it right. I'll try to be more of a father to the new baby and to Trunks."

          Bulma smiled and nodded. The two stood there, holding each other. Vegeta placed his hand on her belly.

          _~With arms wide open_

_           Under the sunlight_

_          Welcome to this place_

_          I'll show you everything~_

          In the middle of Bulma's sixth month, ChiChi, Videl, Android 18 and the others threw her a baby shower. By that time, they knew that the baby was a boy At least that's what the doctor told them.

          After they had opened the gifts and thanked everyone, they split into three groups. One group was the men: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. One group was the women: Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and 18. The third group was the kids: Trunks (15), Goten (14), Marron (10), and Pan (4).

          Goku slapped Vegeta on the back with a silly grin. Then he said, "Vegeta, old boy, you really did it this time."

          Vegeta growled and shok him off. Gohan grinned and shook Vegeta's hand. He also wore a silly grin.

          "Well congradulations Vegeta, another son for you. You are finally catching up with dad."

          Krillin laughed, "I don't know how the Earth can stand another Vegeta. A Saiyan just might destroy the Earth after all."

          Both Goku and Gohan laughed at his joke. Vegeta just glared at the three. Krillin held his breath, then Vegeta broke into a grin.

          "Who knows." he commented. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin just looked at him. This was the first time they saw him smile.

          _~Now everything has to change_

_           I'll show you love_

_          I'll show you everything_

_         With arms wide open.~_

          ChiChi looked over at the guys and remarked, "I don't think I've ever seen Vegeta like this."

          18 smiled, "I know what you mean. He hasn't threatened to kill Goku at all."

          "Or Gohan for that matter." added Videl. Bulma nodded and looked over at the guys and smiled.

          "Yeah. He's even been acting better to Trunks. He trains him now. I think this baby is going to be the change in Vegeta."

          ChiChi looked over at Trunks. He and Goten were sparring and Marron and pan were cheering them on. ChiChi looked back over and asked,

          "So how is Tunks taking it?"

          Bulma grinned, remembering how her son had jumped up and down when he heard. She answered,

          "He loves it. He can't wait to have a little brother."

          Videl spoke up, asking what all three woman was wondering, "So what are you going to name him?"

          "Vegeta Jr. Since Vegeta let me name trunks, I have to let him name this one." Bulma said.

          18 laughed, "So he is sticking to tradition?"

          "Yes. He was named after his father, so he is naming his second sone after his father."

          "I bet he was too lazy to think of a name." remarked Videl. Then looking at each other, the four women laughed.

          Goten looked over to where his mother was laughing. He dodged a kick from Trunks and asked, "So what do you think of the new baby in the house?"

          Trunks landed on the ground and smiled, "I love it. I've always wanted a little brother."

          "Little babies are loud. Remember when Pan was born? She wouldn't shut up."

          Pan protested, "You stop it right now Goten or I'll tell Grandma ChiChi that your teasing me."

          Marron laughed at Goten's face. She always held a special affection for him. She teased him, "Is the mighty Super Saiyan Goten scared of ChiChi?"

          "Yes I am. She's a mean one with that frying pan." said Goten, being completely honest. The four dissolve in giggles. Trunks caught his breath and looked up to catch his father gazing at his mother. Trunks and Vegeta exchanged a rare smile.

_          ~If I had one wish_

_          Just one demand_

_          I hope he's not like me_

_          I hope he understands~_

          Three months later, on Christmas Eve, Trunks drove Vegeta and Bulma to the hospital. Bulma had gone into labor while opening presents. Trunks pulled into the parking lot, burning rubber. Vegeta carried Bulma into the emergency room. Trunks followed, telling the nurse what was going on.

          Another nurse brought a wheelchair over and Vegeta placed her in it. The nurse wheeled her into the delivery room while Vegeta waited for Trunks, who was calling Goku and ChiChi.

          When he was done the two men went to the maturinty waiting room. Soon after they took Bulma, Goku and ChiChi showed up. ChiChi went in to be with Bulma because Vegeta looked like he was going to faint.

          "Please let everything be ok. Don't let either of them die." he prayed.

          Goku patted his shoulder reassuringly, "It'll be ok, Vegeta. ChiChi is in there with her."

          Vegeta looked over at Goku and his son and whispered, "I'm not ready for this. I wasn't ready for Trunks and I'm not ready for Vegeta Jr."

          Trunks smiled, "You'll be ok dad."

          Then they both winced when they heard Bulma scream. Goku gulped loudly as she screamed again. They could hear ChiChi's voice,

          "Come on Bulma. Just one more push. Come on, that's a good girl."

          Bulma grunted and screamed again. Then the three Saiyans could hear a baby's cry.

          _~That he can take this life_

_           And hold it by the hand_

_          And he can greet this world_

_         With arms wide open~_

          Bulma fell back into the bed as she heard her baby cry. ChiChi wiped the sweat from her face as the nurse cleaned the baby, Then the nurse handed a little bundle of pink to Bulma.

          "Congradulations, you have a heathly baby girl."

          Bulma looked down at her daughter and said, "But I ws told that I was having a son."

          The nurse smiled, "Well even doctors are wrong sometimes. She looks just like you."

          The nurse left the room. ChiChi looked at Bulma and her daughter. Then she said, "The nurse was right. She has your blue eyes and hair. But she has some of Vegeta's facial features. What will you name her?"

          "Well we can't call her Vegeta. So I am going to name her Bra."

          "Perfect. I'll go and tell Vegeta and Trunks that they can come in." smiled ChiChi. She left the room and told Vegeta and Trunks that they could go in. The two went in as Goku hugged ChiChi. Goten rushed in just as Vegeta found out he had a daughter.

          "A GIRL! I thought it was a boy.?" he yelled. Trunks laughed and Bulma glared at him.

          "Yes but the doctor's were wrong. Her name is Bra."

          Vegeta took baby Bra in his arms and held her. He looked down at her, into her bluee eyes. When Bra opned her eyes and saw him, she smiled and cooed. Despite himself, Vegeta grinned.

          "She's perfect." he whispered. He handed her to Trunks. The minute she opened her eyes and looked at him, she began to wail. Trunks's mouth fell opened and he quickly handed her back to Vegeta. The minute Vegeta held Bra, she quit crying.

          "She's lovely Mother. Dad, go show her off."

          Vegeta nodded and carried Bra out. Trunks stayed in with his mother. Once Vegeta was gone, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered,   

          "He's in awe with her."

          "Yes I see that. That will be one very spoiled girl. She is daddy's little girl." sighed Bulma.

          Goku and ChiChi each held her. When Goten held her, he was awestuck. She gazed at him and cooed softly. It was at that moment Vegeta knew that Bra would hold Goten's heart forever. Goten smiled and handed her back to her dad. Vegeta went to carry Bra back to Bulma. As he went intot he room, he heard Goten ask, 

          "Mother what will they do with all the boy's clothes? They had a girl."

          ChiChi and Goku started to laugh. Even Vegeta grinned as he handed Bra back to Bulma. He gazed down at his daughter sleeping in Bulma's arms.

          _***Everything is going to be ok. I can this. I have a daughter, a little angel.***_

He gave Bulma a soft kiss as she fell asleep. Vegeta and Trunks left the room with Vegeta's arm slung around Trunks's shoulder. 

          "I have a daughter." He whispered one last time before accepting a cigar from Goku. The small group stood there and and talked happily as Bulma and Bra slpet.

          Three days later, the happy family exited the hospital. As they left the hospital, you could see the grin on Vegeta's face as he gazed at his family.


End file.
